


Crystal Heart

by CalicoCorgi



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: After care, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCorgi/pseuds/CalicoCorgi
Summary: My WoL Leora returns to the First, for the first time since the ending events of SdB. What she finds sends her into a spiral of worry.





	Crystal Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is... my first time ever posting something publicly. Please please feel free to critique and let me know what you think. 
> 
> I tried to make this not overly indulgent with my OC, so I didn’t take the time to explain much about Opal, her carbuncle ,but I hope it still reads and flows well.

Leora twitched her ears nervously, as she made her way back to the Syrcus Trench. Her mind raced with so many thoughts that had plagued her since she had to leave the First. Opal, her sentient irredentist carbuncle looked up at her with a curious expression. 

G’raha Tia was alive!! It’s all she had been thinking about. For one grueling week she had played catch up on the Source, filling in the remaining Scions and helping with what needed to be done. It wasn’t until Feo Ul had popped in and mentioned there was to be a banquet in her honor, that Leora had a reason to tear herself from her duties in the Source. She was thankful that not much had transpired in her absence. 

Leora bent down to pick Opal up, and began preparations to transpire to the First. The rift was a terrifying place, but Opals warmth kept her in check and before she knew it she was at the gates of the Crystarium. 

She shook her head and swished her long grey tail, while setting Opal down, who didn’t appear phased by the traveling at all. Leora tightened her fingers around her leather bag, and began approaching the guards. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous, she’d been here plenty of times before, but now that *he* was back everything was different. 

Thoughts raced through Leora’s head “what if he doesn’t want to see me, what if I disappointed him, what if-“ Opal chirped and interrupted her nervous musings. Leora let out a sigh and replied “you’re right, let’s just go see for ourselves what he thinks.” 

As she passed the guards, nodding to them with a smile she saw Lyna approaching. It was always difficult for Leora to read the Viera Captain, but she knew she had a kind heart. Lyna gave her the official Crystarium greeting and salute and told Leora “‘Tis good to see you again so soon ma’am. The arrangements are all but ready, and the Crystarium welcomes you back.” 

Leora nods and returns the greeting replying “‘Tis good to be back. I hope all has been well in my absence? Also, I wonder will the Exarch be attending tonight?” She said, and suddenly felt bad about it as she saw Lynas posture shift. 

The tall Viera looked past her seemingly hurt and replied quietly “No.. M’Lord is still recovering from this most recent battle. He doesn’t see anyone, and only leaves me written instructions with what to procure. I am sorry, I know you two had gotten close in your travels, but try not to let it dampen the festivities. He needs his rest to recover.” At that she gave a small smile and ushered you towards the city. 

Leora’s heart was pounding so loud she was sure Lyna could hear it. “G’raha still hasn’t recovered??” She thought to herself, her mind was racing with many painful thoughts. She tried her best to return a small smile. As the Warrior of Darkness everyone looked to her for guidance, and the last thing she wanted to do was cause worry to another person, especially since Leora herself was there for that battle and witnessed the events that left G’raha in tatters. That had been a whole week ago, and he was safe within the Crystal Tower, and yet even so, he still was in pain. Her heart ached just thinking about it. 

Opal chirped, and Leora was thankful to her companion for jolting her to her senses once again. The trio made their way within the Crystarium, where she saw its people and her many friends for the first time in what seemed forever. 

Though in truth she was in no mood to socialize, she knew it was expected and so she played the part of a happy friend, filling everyone in with news from the Source. She felt pained, not being able to fully enjoy the festivities, but her gaze often traveled up the great spire of the Crystal Tower. He was so close, right above her, yet there was nothing she could do. 

Once the feast was over, and a beautiful starry evening fell upon the Crystarium, fireworks began going off. Leora was, in all honesty terrified of fireworks, and excused herself quickly. If anyone found out the esteemed Warrior of Darkness was afraid of some popping in the sky, they’d never let her live it down. It was easy enough to sneak away with everyone looking up. 

Leora ran up the stairs of the Dossai Gate and was surprised to see the guards not care about her walking past. She wasn’t trying to be sneaky, she just really wanted out from under the fireworks. They were growing increasingly louder and more frequent and she just... walked right past and into the Occular...! Oh my gosh she was in the Occular! G’raha Tia was no where to be found however, and she thought maybe that was for the best. 

Leora hadn’t meant to intrude, she would just sit here until the fireworks died down. Her tail was bushed up, and her ears lay flat on her head as she pet Opal, and tried to remain calm. Some time had passed, and Leora was about to get up and leave, when she heard a shuffling noise, and what sounded like someone calling out. Her ears perked up, and Opal ran off toward the voice. 

“Opal! Come back!!” Leora said in a hissed whisper. 

“.....Lyna..?” A small, weak voice called out and Leora’s heart broke. G’raha Tia sounded so small, so weak. She had to follow, she couldn’t leave him all alone. Not again, not ever again. 

“It’s me....Leora...” she said back approaching quietly towards a room off in the distance. She had never seen these chambers before. When she came to the door she held her breath, waiting for a reply. 

“...Leora...why would you comeback after...everything...” and horror struck her face. Did he not want to see her? 

“...I didn’t mean to intrude... I was seeking shelter from the fireworks and wanted to be somewhere safe...if I am bothering you I promise to leave.” She said between tears. 

“...fireworks... told..not.. use..” Leora heard him mumble, but couldn’t make out the rest. 

Opal nudged her head in between the crack of the door and let herself in chirping sadly. Neither Leora, or G’raha had time to react, as the carbuncle hopped beside G’raha in his bed and laid down next to him. 

“I’m so...sorry.. “ she began but G’raha let out a small chuckle and said “Opal hasn’t changed at all, has she?” He was on his stomach, chest bare and bandaged where he had been wounded, with his lower half under a blanket. 

“You’re crying..?” He continued and made a small attempt to lean upwards, teeth gritting in pain. “No, no I’m fine.” Leora replied rushing to his side, and helping him back down. He really was still in terrible shape, and his wounds were healing very slowly. She sat down on the floor, next to him on his bed. 

For awhile neither said anything to each other, and finally Leora couldn’t take the silence anymore and piped up asking “is it.. okay if I examine your injuries..?” She was a healer by trade, and wanted nothing more than to use her talents to heal those she cared for. 

“No one has seen the wounds, truth be told I’m not even sure what shape they are in myself.” G’raha said weakly. Leora’s eyes widened, and she immediately set to work. She stood up and sat ever so gently next to the Keeper Miqot’e. Without saying a word she grabbed a pillow and placed it on her lap, then she gently situated Greaha’s head on the pillow so he was slightly propped up. 

Leora could tell he had not cared for himself in some time, and that he was very nervous. His ears lay flat against his head, his red hair was ragged, dull, and not in its usual ponytail. It didn’t matter what shape he was in, she took the scene in and gently stroked his ear. She felt his body ease up, and was pleased with the reaction. 

“Is it okay?” She asked quietly. Leora knew he was found of that spot from their time before he was the Crystal Exarch. When he was care free, and not burdened by the weight of two worlds. She was met with a low grumbly sound, which she also knew as one of pleasure. 

Seemingly satisfied with the response she began unraveling the bandages, ever so gently. Leora was shocked to see his wounds still so fresh. Opal chirped at the sight of them, and Leora shot her a glare. It was much worse than she imagined. 

Leora rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a slip of parchment paper, and an ink quill. She jotted down a list quickly and gave it to Opal. “Take this to the apothecary, she will know what to procure. Bring the items back as quickly as possible.” She attached a small waist pack to Opal and off the carbuncle went. Leora knew the Crystarium always had a medicinal person at staff, no matter the time of day. She then pulled out a small vial from her bag and focused her attention back on G’raha Tia. 

Leora was trying very hard to keep her panic to herself. She took in the massive crater, that stained his back in crimson. Along the edges there where warped patches of skin, that were bruised with purples and greens. G’raha was quick to catch on, and looked up at Leora asking “Is it really that bad..what are you doing?” 

Leora popped open the bottle from her bag, and explained “disinfecting the area, it’s... bad but it could be worse. Lie still, it should feel cool. Opal is bringing me back more supplies, mostly common items I didn’t have on me, so no one should suspect anything about you.” 

She began working the liquid on his back, and it began to froth and bubble, eating away at the bacteria. G’raha squirmed and let out a whimper. It pained Leora to see him in any sort of distress, but imagining him holed up for a week in agony was almost to much to bear. She wanted to treat him, and make him better. First came cleansing the wound though, which was the most painful. 

Twirling a lock of his russet colored hair, Leora sighed deeply. “Now we wait for Opal. It shouldn’t take her long. Just relax and focus on me.” 

G’raha tensed, and Leora knew he was uneasy. “What’s the matter? It’s not so bad is it?” She asked gently. 

He shook his head and muttered “I just don’t know why you bother...after everything...after all I put you through. This is the least amount of punishment I deserve, and I definitely don’t deserve your sympathy. I should have died, you were never supposed to know it was me, I never wanted to burden you so..”he buried his face into the pillow, as if it would make him disappear from the world. 

Tears started to well up in Leora’s eyes. She placed a hand on his head, and traced it down his check causing G’raha’s head to tilt upwards. “You don’t get to make decisions like that. G’raha Tia...all I’ve thought about was how happy I was to see you again. Everything you’ve done for the First... for the Source..for me.. how could you think I wouldn’t want to see you? How?!” She chocked back sobbing, and G’raha tensed ears flat as can be after hearing his name on her lips, and causing her distress. 

“I’m not.. the same man as you once knew. I lied to you...My body fights the crystal claiming my skin, I am hundreds of years old, and some days I do feel it. I don’t deserve any sort of your attention or time....when I am like this, and when I have done these things against you..” G’raha stretched his crystaline arm out to make the point. Leora grabbed his hand and gave it the most gentle of kisses. 

“You silly cat.. everyone changes. I’ve changed since we explored the Crystal Tower, who can say for better or worse, but it’s part of life. People change. As for lying, you had your reasons. You meant well, I hold no grudge there. Here, let me show you something..” Leora opened her bag and unzipped a side compartment. In it was something the size of her palm, that was wrapped in a soft cloth. G’raha propped himself on the pillow and looked curiously. 

Leora pulled the cloth off and Graha’s ruby eyes lit up. In the cloth was a beautiful hand carved crystal heart, made of the self same blue of the Crystal Tower . “Raha...I’ve had this since you went to sleep. You’ve always been by my side, you’ve always been traveling with me. I know this was your way of saying goodbye properly back then. Whatever changes happened, they happened with me. There was never a day I didn’t think about you in some manner. I never stopped loving you, and I never will.” She bent down to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

“..You remembered my real name..you kept that crystal I carved all this time...” tears flowed freely down G’raha’s cheeks. With all his strength left, he propped himself up to give Leora a kiss. His soft, plush lips quivered against hers, as she held him in her arms, letting him down slowly. For the first time, in a long time he smiled. G’raha Tia seemed to be at peace, like the weight of two worlds was lifted from his shoulders. 

“I remember it all, and cherish it all. I wouldn’t change it for the world. And the crystal heart..suits you even better now I think.” She smiled through tears placing the carved heart next to him. The same blues that lined his body, made up the crystal heart. “Now..” Leora continued “We have to make you better, so you can accompany me here in the First, and share proper outings not shrouded in secrets. We will make new memories to build upon the old. And speaking of which...where is that dreaded carbuncle of mine...” 

Opal popped in, right beside the two of them, her purple eyes beaming. She let out a happy trill chirp, and shook off the bag containing the medication that had been requested. 

“You’ve been here this whole time??” Leora rolled her eyes and G’raha let out a small laugh, reaching out to pet the iridescent carbuncle. “At least now we can begin properly” 

“Surely we can wait a bit longer, those vials look awfully...potent..” G’raha clenched the pillow looking up pitifully at Leora. 

“Now now, none of that. You’re the one who went and got yourself shot, and didn’t properly take care of it!” She said un corking a bottle, with a chuckle. 

“Oh my mean Warrior of Darkness, she is so cruel” G’raha pulled the covers over himself, in mock terror. 

The two of them bickered in play for the rest of the evening, well into the night. Opal lay beside them curled up, happy as her two loves had finally come back together. It was oh so hard, to keep that secret, when they first chanced the Exarch. Opal knew right away who he was. She trusted in G’raha to have a plan however, and she was right. Everything was as it should be, and so Opal was content. She knew their love would last through time, space, and whatever else was thrown their way.


End file.
